


Self Pleasure Time

by Crona56



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really What Have I Done?, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Fulff?, Teasing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crona56/pseuds/Crona56
Summary: Junhee just wants to get off in peace but things go south when Donghun walks in on Junhee pleasuring himself with a vibrator.





	Self Pleasure Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone before you start reading this fic it’s basically purely smut so if that’s not your thing this is not a fic for you~  
> I really wanted to write some Dongjun because I don’t see enough out there and thought I would contribute, and without further ado happy reading. 
> 
> (Also go easy on me this is my very first fic, If you end up liking it I would really appreciate some comments and kudos, maybe I will write some more if this is received well ahah)

__

 

Having to live in a dorm made it hard to have good solid private time, so anytime Junhee found himself alone in the dorm he would silently celebrate and lock himself in his room for some much needed ‘relief’ you could say.

 

Today was one of those days. Everyone went out to get food, but Junhee said he was too tired and stayed behind in the dorm, fully intent on getting off in peace. Sure he could always do it quickly in the shower but being able to lie on his bed and moan as loud as he wanted was always and enticing bonus.

 

Once the door shut Junhee made his was to his shared room, quickly closing the door behind him and grabbing the needed supplies he hid in his dresser drawer. Lube check…and he didn’t do it often but today he reached for the baby blue vibrator he secretly bought for such occasions.

 

Making his way back over to his bed, his slender fingers looped through his belt pulling it loose and letting it fall to the floor, making quick work of his pants button and zipper before sliding his pants fully off and crawling onto the bed. He started by resting his back against the wall, letting his hand roam down his body, from his neck down his stomach till it rested on his bulge. Slowly he began palming himself, working up his arousal. It felt good, he hadn’t done something like this in a while and it had his head rolling back in pleasure and little sighs leaving his lips.

 

He gradually started to get hard and teasingly played with the edge of his boxers before deciding to pull them down, past his hip bones, past his thick thighs, until they where at his feet and he kicked them off onto the floor. He let his hand travel back up his leg, giving his thigh an experimental squeeze before finally grabbing his now fully hard erection. when he grabbed it he couldn’t help the little moan that unconsciously slipped out. You could say Junhee was on the sensitive side, the littlest of touches could make him shiver in pleasure, to an extent that he was sometimes embarrassed of just how sensitive he could be.

 

Unclasping his dick he reached over and uncapped the lube bottle, pouring a little onto his hand before revisiting his previous activity. He clasped the base of his dick again and smoothed his hand up, slicking the lube over his length. The sight was was erotic to say the least, and Junhee’s face was starting to flush a light pink. He started to work up a pace, jerking himself off in a slow languid manner, running his thumb over the head once and a while making him bite his lip and moan out in bliss. He knew if he kept going he would cum before he had a chance to use the vibrator he so specially pulled out, so he reluctantly pulled his hand off of his erection and shakily changed positions.

 

He lowered himself down so his ass was in the air and his face was in the pillow, his one arm slung around the pillow while the other grabbed the lube bottle. Reaching back he poured some lube onto his entrance, discarding the bottle back on the bed. Letting out a shaky breath he brought his hand back and with his index finger circled around his entrance. It felt good but he never did get used to the feeling, as he said he didn’t do this often. He circled his entrance till he relaxed more and finally pushed the first digit in, shuddering at the intrusion of his own finger. The feeling was always weird, warm, wet and soft. He kept moving his finger in a come hither motion, trying to stretch himself out before he felt comfortable adding a second finger. There was a little pain when he put in the second digit but it was pleasurable enough so he kept going, this time scissoring his finger and twisting them from time to time. It felt good but when the pads of Jun’s fingers brushed against that special spot his whole body tensed and trembled, precum dripping out of his cock in anticipation. Bitting the pillow he kept going occasionally brushing his fingers against his prostate causing him to let out soft whines of ecstasy. By this point he had all three fingers working him open and he was impatient to finally have the vibrator inside of him. Slowly pulling out his fingers, he reached for the vibrator. It wasn’t awfully big or long but it did the trick.

 

Positioning it at his hole he twisted his head back and watched to the best of his ability as his hand pushed the toy into his entrance. He was now panting in pleasure, a sheen of sweat covering his body. When the vibrator was fully seethed he twisted the base and the lowest buzz started humming though his body. It made his toes curl and his mind go blank. He turned it up more until it was on it’s middle setting.

 

Junhee found it hard to handle the highest setting given his sensitivity so the medium buzz was more then enough to have him whining into the pillow. He took hold of the base and started to thrust the vibrator in and out in search of his prostate. When he angled a thrust just right he hit the bundle of nerves and Junhee couldn’t help the loud moan that ripped out of his throat. He couldn’t even describe the feeling but it made him lose his composure, made his mind go blank, and made him let noises out that he usually would never let out in a million years.

 

He was starting to lose himself in the pleasure, rhythmically thrusting in and out, letting his body relax and his mind go into a haze, so caught up he didn’t happen to notice footsteps coming towards his door until it was too late…

 

“Junhee I came back early and brought—”

 

Fuck.

 

Junhee immediately recognized that voice and it was a lot closer then he would have liked. He quickly turned his head to the side and saw what he feared. Donghun was standing in the doorway, shock all over his face.

 

Junhee simply stared back in shock until his brain properly resisted what was happening trying to force words past his lips in panic.

 

“D-Donghun! D-don’t look! j-just close t-the door ah” Junhee tired his best to form a sentence but the vibrator was still thrumming inside of him making him momentarily stupid. Junhee was mortified but the pleasure the vibrating device was giving him made him desperate for more, his hips coming down and rubbing against the bed. Jun knew that Donghun hadn’t moved from the doorway yet. Assumed he was still standing their in shock, so to spare what little pride and humility he had left his hand shot out to one of his blankets in an attempt to cover himself, but to Junhee’s surprise Donghun was beside his bed in the next second, a hard grip immobilizing his hand and tossing it away from the blanket.

 

Junhee didn’t notice but Donghun’s gaze slowly turned form one of shock into a dark lust filled stare. He had never seen their leader so submissive. The way his hips were rocking against the sheets giving his cock much needed friction while his hands gripped desperately at the sheets had Donghun moaning out at the sheer sight.

 

Unlike Junhee’s wishes it was like something took over Donghun’s rational thoughts. He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him, making his way over to Junhee. Junhee didn’t register Donghun coming up to him, so when he felt the hard grip on his hand his eyes shot back open and he whipped his head around to find Donghun by the side of his bed, staring at him with a a dark gaze he’s never seen before. It sent shivers down his spine. His rational mind was telling him to rip his hand out of Donghun’s grip and cover his body but his pleasure filled brain was telling him to go along with whatever the hell Donghun thought he was doing.

 

In the end Junhee decided he was going to take the vibrator out and cover his front but as he started to to move Donghun’s rough command made Junhee halt all movement. 

 

“Don’t move” He growled in Junhee’s ear, his warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. Junhee felt his body tremble and pre cum leak from his aching erection simply from the sultry deep command.

 

D-Donghun-I - should we be doing this?” Junhee managed to voice out, voice small and unsure as Donghun’s hand’s came up and caressed Jun’s hips.

 

“Shh trust Hyung it’s okay” Donghun purred. It almost felt like he was a completely different person. Donghun would never usually try and invade on someones personal pleasure time but Junhee did weird things to him, and considering he had a crush on the younger man for as long as he could remember it was hard to stop himself.

 

“I’m embarrassed Hyung” Junhee mumbled as he turned his face into the pillow hiding his burning cheeks.

 

Donghun simply chuckled in response smirking at the cuteness of his leader.

 

“Don’t be i’ve never seen someone more beautiful” Donghun praised Junhee and it went straight south making Junhee whine into the pillow.

 

“Fine, If you’re going to stay then do something already” Junhee panted out. The whole time they were talking the vibrator was still working away inside of Junhee and he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more.

 

“Ah impatient baby~” Donghun mused, but he could also feel himself rock hard in his jeans, not wanting to wait anymore.

 

He situated himself behind Junhee one hand holding his hip while the other came up to the baby blue vibrator. He experimentally thrusted it in and out watching as Junhees thighs contracted and his toes curled in pleasure, little muffled moans of bliss being released from the younger.

 

Donghun took note that Junhee only had the vibrator on the middle setting as he kept thrusting at different angles, until he heard Junhee let out a loud moan, fingers gripping at the sheets and back arching. Letting out a satisfied smirk at finding Junhees prostate he decided to turn the Vibrator all the way up. However we wasn’t quite expecting the reaction he got.

 

The second the vibrator was turned all the way up Junhee’s mind went on panic mode. He didn’t really want Donghun to know how sensitive he was, he found it extremely embarrassing, so he did the only rational thing in his mind and tried to move away. His hips lurched forward away from Donghun and he tried to reach back to take the vibrator out, but Donghun was to quick, in the next second his hips were being pulled back into place.

 

“Don’t run away from it baby” Donghun's voice was gruff and filled with his desire.

 

“D-Dongh-Turn-AH turn it down!” Junhee cried out. It hadn’t even hit his prostate yet but he knew what would happen if it did.

 

Of course Donghun didn’t listen, he kept a tight grip on Junhees hips not letting him move and without warning thrusted the vibrator into his prostate holding it there. He watched as Junhee’s head was thrown back his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his back aching beautifully as he practically wailed. He could see tears rolling down the younger face and his whole body shook in pleasure, the bed sheets in a death grip in his hands, and without further notice Junhee was cumming all over the sheets below him. Panting and crying and shaking as he collapsed on the bed. 

 

It took Donghun’s breath away. He was stunned and his stomach was in a knot at how fucking perfect Junhee was. He cheeks where flushed form watching the erotic scene he just made happen and his erection was now achingly hard.

 

“Holy shit” was all he could force past his lips. He quickly reached over and took the vibrator out of Junhee turning it off and throwing it to the side of the bed, Junhee’s glazed eyes looking over at him past his shoulder.

 

It took a few minutes for Junhee to come down form his high but when he realized what just happened he could have died right there. He came untouched by a stupid baby blue vibrator with one thrust just because it was on the highest setting. It made his whole face flush and he quickly flipped his body around, swiftly sitting up and covering his front with the blanket while burying his face in his knees.

 

“S-Sorry” He croaked out. He was sure Donghun probably thought he was pathetic now or something and he bit his lip in shame.

 

“For what” Donghun replied curiously. Crawling over to Junhee and grabbing his face in his hands, forcing the embarrassed man to look him in the eyes.

 

“F-For for cumming so quickly” Junhee forced out.

 

Donghun was taken aback for a moment but quickly soothed the younger’s worries “Don’t be it was so hot” he smiled softly at Junhee, causing Junhee to practically melt at the soft gesture.

 

For a moment Donghun forgot about his own aching hard erection until Junhee broke the silence “Do you want help too Hyung?” His cheeks were still flushed a beautiful pink and he sounded a bit unsure of himself, his eyes glancing down to Donghun’s little problem.

 

it was Donghun’s turn to blush as he nodded making Junhee let out his signature bright smile, leaning forward and pecking Donghun on the lips. In return Donghun pulled Junhee back in, savouring his lips and capturing him in a deep kiss, both of them moaning into each others mouth. Donghun nibbled on Junhees bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted as Junhee shyly separated his lips and allowed Donghun to initiate a deeper open mouthed kiss. their lips moulding together in a passionate battle. Donghun was the first to pull away, swiftly grabbing and taking off the shirt Junhee still had on, leaving him completely naked before shedding his own as well.

 

He took a second to admire Junhees body, he was beautiful, his toned stomach, and thick thighs so inciting, he didn’t know how it was possible to be so perfect.

 

Junhee blushed under Donghun’s intense gaze and brought their lips back together. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with his older member, but he too had a crush on the man for a long time, and since Donghun seemed so on board Junhee couldn’t bring himself not to jump on the opportunity. To Junhee Donghun was also perfection. His strong body and husky voice had him going week and he could feel himself getting turned on all over again.

 

The way Donghun caressed his body from his chest down his sides, hands gripping at his thigh’s and tangling in his hair, it was driving him crazy. Junhee brought his hands down to Donghun’s pants and started undoing the button and zipper urging Donghun to take his pants off.

 

Getting the hint Donghun pulled away from Junhee and swiftly took his pants and boxers off at the same time, tossing his cloths on the floor and pulling the younger closer to him again.

 

This time Junhee initiated the touches, his hand coming down to Donghun’s sizeable length and giving it a few strokes, watching as the older’s face contorted in pleasure and breathy moans escaped past his lips. It was enough to have his blood rushing south again and he could feel himself getting hard bit by bit, watching as Donghun came more and more undone over his lazy hand job.

 

With hooded eyes Junhee leaned over next to Donghun’s ear, having a bit more courage now and figuring Donghun wouldn't last much longer he whispered “Fuck me Hyung” and Donghun didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He abruptly pushed Junhee down on his back causing a little yelp from the younger as he spread his thighs and moved in between them. The male below him blushing and hiding his face in his hands.

 

“So cute~” Donghun mused “Able to say such dirty things but embarrassed the moment they happen” Donghun chuckled lowly in amusement as Junhee’s body flushed even more.

 

Grabbing the lube he slicked up his erection “Do you need any more prep Jun” Donghun asked as he positioned his erection at Junhees entrance, waiting for a response.

 

Junhee pulled his hands away from his face and breathed out “No” and in the next second Donghun was pushing into Junhee, perfect, tight, hot and wet. He pushed in until he bottomed out and stopped moving, giving time for Junhee to adjust to his size.

 

Junhee never felt anything so big enter him before, it was a little painful but it felt so right. Donghun felt so right. When Donghun stopped moving Junhee shakily brought his arms up looping them around his Hyung’s neck, pulling him down for a slow sweet kiss, mouths moving in synch against each, hot and intense. When he felt ready Junhee slowly pulled away and finally gave Donghun what he wanted most.

 

“Move” and with that one word Donghun was pulling out to the tip and thrusting back into the younger hard, making him throw his head back and gasp in pleasure. Junhee was now fully hard again and knew he wasn’t going to last long his second time around. He moved his hips in time with Donghun’s thrusts which were hitting his prostate perfectly each time. He was a moaning mess but Donghun loved the sounds Junhee produced so he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Donghun could tell he wasn’t going to last long either, he was hard for far to long now and desperate for release. Junhees fingers tangled into the base of Donghun’s hair, tugging on it slightly, driving the older closer and closer to the edge. He could tell he was getting close so he wrapped his had around Junhees length, pumping him in rhythm with his trusts, the younger mewling at the pleasure. He could tell Junhee was close too, the way his stomach muscles were contracting and the way he was tightening around him indicated he didn’t have much longer.

 

And Donghun was right, in the next minute Junhee reached his limit.

 

“C-Cumming Cumming- Ah Donghun!” Junhee moaned out clenching tight around Donghun as he came for the second time that evening, body tensing and aching as he came all over his stomach.

 

The sight of an orgasming Junhee and the feeling of his walls clenching down around him was enough to drive Donghun over the edge himself and with a low moan he was cumming too, filling the younger up and making junhee moan at the new sensation.

 

Both spent and on cloud 9, Donghun pulled out and collapsed next to the panting male, pulling him in his arms and cuddling the younger. It made Junhee softly smile as he further snuggled into Donghun’s side.

 

After a few minutes Donghun broke the silence, as his fingers threaded softly though Junhees hair he said “It might seem a bit backwards to say this now…but I love you Junhee I really do, I have for a while”

 

Junhee blushed and propped himself up on his elbows, looking Donghun in the eyes and letting out a soft chuckle “Well lucky for you I love you too..for a long time now”

 

Donghun beamed the most beautiful smile and pulled Junhee in for a sweet kiss.

 

“I can’t believe it took you walking in on me masturabating for you to confess” Junhee huffed when he pulled away from the kiss. 

 

Donghun laughed and smothered Junhees face in little kisses “Don’t worry baby next time we’ll do it normally” Donghun teased.

 

“Thats not what I meant” Junhee giggled hitting Donghun with a pillow.

 

“I know I know” Donghun laughed out, giving Junhee one more kiss.

 

“I love you Junhee”

 

“I love you too” Junhee smiled.

 

They had a feeling there was going to be a lot more of that form now on.


End file.
